


A Little Chat

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-27
Updated: 2006-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Hoshi and Malcolm have a talk. (06/14/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Malcolm Reed was crawling through the bowels of the ship looking for a disconnected relay when soft crying startled him out of his mental tirade.

"Hello anyone need help there?" At his question the crying abruptly stopped.

'Very nice Malcolm scare the poor thing'. He climbed the few meters where the crying seemed to be coming from and came across a hole in the wall about 10 feet across and barely tall enough to stand up in. Peering through the dimness, he saw Hoshi curled in a small ball shaking with silent sobs. He quickly walked to her and knelt in front of her.

Concern filled his voice as he asked her "what is it, whats wrong?"

As she looked at him the sight of her, pale tear-streaked face broke his heart.  
They shared the looked for a split second before she crawled into his lap holding him tightly and again breaking into loud sobs.

He rocked backwards shifting her in his arms and held her like that for what seemed a very long time before her crying subsided into short hiccupy bursts.

"Well then, do you want to tell me whats going on now?"

She pulled herself out of his arms and sat facing him looking down at her hands. "Its stupid."

He cupped her chin with his hands and pulled her face up to meet his eyes, "if it got you that upset it isn't stupid". She graced him with a wan smile before speaking," it's just that I feel useless."

"What are you talking about we wouldn't know what we were doing half the time if it wasn't for you. Do you think I know how to speak Zryllian, what about Akali."

"That's not what I meant, I am always the one who freaks out, I can never keep a cool head. You never are scared, I...."

He placed two fingers over her lips to silence her and said, "you think that you're the only one that gets scared? Hoshi, I am the armory officer if I don't do my job right we could all die. That keeps me up more nights than I care to admit. I have to be willing to put everyone else's life above mine and die for any one of you. You think that doesn't terrify me? I want to hear no more talk of you being useless. You aren't useless just very young. I guarantee that someday you'll be the Captain and have a young officer just like you. And she will grow and stop being afraid, just like I am sure will happen to you. "He stopped abruptly and suddenly found great interest in the wall aside of him.

"Do you really get that scared?" She asked him with a surprised look.

"Yes."

Hoshi felt a burst of affection for the quiet Englishman and hugged him tightly.

When she broke the embrace a small giggle bubbled up at the shocked look, he gave her. "You going to be all right now?" He asked regaining his composure.

"Yeah, thank you"

"That's a girl, I better get back to work or the weapons will never come back online." He walked out of their enclave and for the first time Hoshi felt confidence welling inside her.


End file.
